


Age of Metal

by Cashless, love_from_belle



Category: Marvel
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashless/pseuds/Cashless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_from_belle/pseuds/love_from_belle
Summary: Ultron survived Sokovia, and he's out for revenge on the Avengers.This Story is based off a more traditional Ultron, like in the comics.
Kudos: 2





	Age of Metal

Ultron paced around his laboratory, looking at a table in the center, a big white sheet covering something underneath. He shifted his mind into one of his sentries, on duty and perched with a view of his lab from the outside, in a rain-forest, the sounds of rainfall and wildlife engulfing whatever sounds came from his lab. He transferred his mind back to the lab, walking over to a workbench to his left, looking at the small parts on it, and combining them to make a power core.

As he finished the core, a silent alarm went off in his head, and through one of his sentries, he saw them, the Avengers. He quickly grabbed the power core that he had just finished, sending a wave of his sentries to stall the Avengers, who he had calculated would come within the hour. Knowing that they had arrived, he calculated one minute before his lab is breached. He ripped off the sheet to unveil a newly built body, its chest open. Ultron grabbed the core and shoved it inside the new body. Even as Captain America's shield cut through his old body's chest like butter, the chest cavity closed, and the eyes of his newly built body flashed on with a deep red.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot and initial draft by Cashless
> 
> Beta-reading and minor editing by love_from_belle
> 
> We hope you enjoyed the first part of the story!


End file.
